Today there exists a vast number of towers, such as cellular telephone towers, railroad communication tower utilizing microwave, radio and satellite communications, and tilt-down towers, being erected across the country. Each tower includes a foundation embedded within the ground which prevents the tower for toppling over.
In the past, these foundations have been constructed by merely digging a hole in the ground and filing the hole with concrete to which the upright towers is anchored. This has been costly in that it requires that mixed concrete in fluid form be transported to each site, requires a curing time to pass before the next step of the process can be complete, thereby slowing the construction process and increasing costs, and requires a time or inspection delay between construction events which can cause days of delays to occur.
More recently, foundations have been made of a series of precast concrete components. The precast concrete components include large slabs with holes therethrough through which guide rods extend that coupled the slabs together. A problem with these slabs has been that the guide rods tend to move slightly or vibrate with the passage of nearby trains or other vehicles or due to environmental forces upon the tower such as wind and rain. This movement can cause the guide rods to chip or wear against the hole. Additionally, the bolts threaded onto the top's of the guide rods and against the slab may also wear upon the concrete surface, thereby causing a loosening of the bolt on the guide rod and against the concrete slab.
Accordingly, it is seen that a precast tower foundation component that overcomes or alleviates the just described problems is needed. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.